Total Drama Supernaturals
by SonicBoomthegriffin
Summary: APPS OPEN 24 or more characters will be in high school learning thier abilities if I get at least 24 applications then I will put out the first chapter today so get them in
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Supernaturals

Hey guys So I'm doing my first OC story where you send in applications to Total Drama Supernaturals you can sign up for a student or a teacher so make your pick here is the form

Student

Name:

Nickname:

Catchphrase:

Preferred Name:

Hero Name:

Gender:

Stereotype:

Age(has to be16):

Birthday:

Paired up?:

If so what's he/she like:

Eye couler:

Hair Couler:

Hair Style:

Everyday cloths:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Winterwear:

Formal Wear:

Costume:

Accessories:

Appearance(skin couler, face markings, size etc):

Element(Magic,Earth,Water,Fire,Tech,Undead,Air,Lif e):

Personality:

Bio:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Powers:

Weaknesses(emotional and power):

Freinds:

What kind of people she would be freinds with:

Enemies:

What kind of people she would be enemies with:

Instruments?:

Talents:

Family(includes pets):

Why he/she came to the School:

Sexuality1(Straight,Gay,Lesbian,Bi):

Sexuality2(Hot,Ugly,Average):

Affliction(good or bad):

Audition Tape:

Anything I Missed?:

Will I be able to contact you?:

Teacher application form

Name:

Nickname:

Preferred Name:

Teacher Name:

Gender:

Stereotype:

Age(25-42):

Birthday:

Eye couler:

Hair Couler:

Hair Style:

Everyday cloths:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Winterwear:

Formal Wear:

Costume:

Appearance(skin couler, face markings, size etc):

Personality:

Bio:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Powers:

Weaknesses(emotional and power):

Freinds:

What kind of people she would be ok with:

Enemies:

What kind of people she would be strict with:

Instruments?:

Talents:

Family(includes pets):

Why he/she came to the School:

Sexuality1(Straight,Gay,Lesbian,Bi):

Sexuality2(Hot,Ugly,Average):

Audition Tape:

Anything I Missed?:

Will I be able to contact you?:

Here are my 2 charectors  
Name:Sonic Boom

Nickname:Sonny

Catchphrase:Full Scream Ahead

Preferred Name:Doesn't mind

Hero Name:Sonic Boom

Gender:Female

Stereotype:Hyper bad gal

Age(has to be 16):16

Birthday:18 April

Paired up?:Yes

If so what's he like:Kind and loving  
V  
Eye couler:Green griffin eyes

Hair Couler:midnight blue

Hair Style:full fringe with long lair in Bridgette style ponytail secured with silver metal bracer

Everyday cloths:white shiffon spoon strapless dress w. silver metal bracer on upper stoumuch

Sleepwear:loose blue top and shorts

Swimwear:cyan blue strapless top and bottoms

Winterwear:big feathery coat

Formal Wear:white and grey/blue stripe shirt and blue jeans and strapless black patent leather kitten heeled wedge pointed toe shoes

Costume:she's a midnight blue griffin when fighting w. silver metal helmet and bracers

Accessories:silver metal bracers on wrists ankles and neck witch she never takes off

Appearance(skin couler, face markings, size etc):Paper white skin Bridgette height Lindsay weight

Element(Magic,Earth,Water,Fire,Tech,Undead,Air,Lif e):Air

Personality:hyper and fun but a real trouble maker

Bio:S-B is a loveable person who loves nature and flying and you can get along w. her very well

Likes:flying,drawing

Dislikes:mould

into a midnight blue griffin so loud it causes harm lasers out her eyes at the speed of sound expandable claws witch can be used as knifes

Weaknesses(emotional and power):rot and mould and Sunburn

Freinds:Cynder Flashwing Willow and Whirlwind

What kind of people she would be freinds with:Bridgette LeShawna Gwen Duncan maybe Courtney

Enemies:Kaos

What kind of people she would be enemies with:Heather Alejandro Ezekiel Justin

Instruments?:Electric Guitar and Vocalist

Talents:drawing and electric guitar and singing

Family(includes pets):3 cats 1 brother and parents

Why he/she came to the School:she wasn't happy at her old one

Sexuality1(Straight,Gay,Lesbian,Bi):Straight

Sexuality2(Hot,Ugly,Average):Hot

Affliction(good or bad):good

Audition Tape: can't be bothers to do one now but you get the idea

Anything I Missed?:nope

Will I be able to contact you?:I AM YOU

Name:Sunburn

Nickname:Sunny

Catchphrase:Roast 'N' Toast

Preferred Name:doesn't mind

Hero Name:Sunburn

Gender:Male

Stereotype:Hot kind bad boy

Age(has to be16):16

Birthday:1 Febuary

Paired up?:Yes

If so what's he/she like:hyper and kind but a troublemaker

Eye couler:red

Hair Couler:Scarlett

Hair Style:just lazy messy I can't be botherd

Everyday cloths:red short sleeve t-shirt with blue down front and yellow trousers and red converse

Sleepwear:red boxers

Swimwear:yellow shorts

Winterwear:red feathery coat

Formal Wear:white shirt red tie black jacket black jeans and black shoes

Costume:he's a Phoenix/Fire dragon hybrid when fighting

Accessories:none

Appearance(skin couler, face markings, size etc):Duncan couler skin and muscular

Element(Magic,Earth,Water,Fire,Tech,Undead,Air,Lif e):Fire

Personality:kind but bad boy

Bio:Sunburn always liked fire and controls it and is kind but used his powers to prank people

Likes:fire

Dislikes:mean ppl

into Phoenix/Fire Dragon hybrid fire dash

Weaknesses(emotional and power):Sonic Boom

Freinds:Spyro Drobot Zap and Caml

What kind of people she would be freinds with:Duncan Geoff maybe Trent

Enemies:Kaos

What kind of people he would be enemies with:Heather Alejandro Justin Ezekiel Hatold

Instruments?:Vocalist

Talents:Singing

Family(includes pets):parents

Why he/she came to the School:was never happy at old one

Sexuality1(Straight,Gay,Lesbian,Bi):straight

Sexuality2(Hot,Ugly,Average):hot

Affliction(good or bad):good

Audition Tape: can't be botherd to do one

Anything I Missed?:nope

Will I be able to contact you?:I AM YOU

If you want a good chance of your OC going in than put **SKYLANDERS ARE REAL, ROCK, RULE** at the start if your lucky and I get at least 24 today then I will put the first chapter up today see ya


	2. Chapter 2 Come On Guys

Total Drama Supernaturals

So here's how it go's if I don't get at least 24 applications by wednsday then I will just use the ones I have, some more of my charectors and some classic competitors so GET THEM IN ASAP here is the definite people going through

Girls

Sonic Boom Tano (Sonny) - SonicBoomthegriffin

Darcy Woods (Darce) - Darcy Dark Woods

Elizabeth Lee Rosewood (Zee) -TheDancerLaRae

Boys

Sunburn Bonteri (Sunny) - SonicBoomthegriffin

Jacob Camo (Camo) - wolflover595

Secret Slasher (Slasher) - CartoonCrazy1293

Anthony Burton (Shadow) - CommunityFan27

Spade Nomack (Blondie) - Camp Half Blood

Max Maxwell (Max) - firepoisensteel

So thank you you guys and I will hopefully see you guys soon with an episode at the latest wednsday bye - **SonicBoomthegriffin**


	3. Chapter 1 and a few things

**Chapter 1 The Cast List and a few things**

**Well first make a note that apps are still open for both students and teachers so carry on and im sorry I havent been around I was ill :( but here is the cast list and Chapter 1**

* * *

Boys

Sunburn Bonteri-SonicBoomthegriffin

Anthony Burton-CommunityFan27

Max Maxwell-firepoisensteel

Secret Slasher-CartoonCrazy1293

Jacob Camo-wolflover595

Spade Nomack-Camp Half Blood 1

Tocho Storms-BigBenjamin

Drobot Skie-SonicBoomthegriffin

Zap Will-SonicBoomthegriffin

Spyro Walker-SonicBoomthegriffin

Zack Bishop-SonicBoomthegriffin

William Acera-SonicBoomthegriffin

Andrew Mascura-SonicBoomthegriffin

Ruben Ginge-SonicBoomthegriffin

Girls

Sonic Boom Tano-SonicBoomthegriffin

Kristin Hale-YourBrokenHeartedLover

Elizabeth Lee Rosewood-TheDancerLaRae

Serena Jones-lololo9

Darcy Woods-Darcy Dark Woods

L.B. Reynolds-Markiplier's Fangirl

Rachael Monroe-zombiefear101

Aera Soul-Heroi Oscura

Casey Delia-YourExLover

Willow Bullock-SonicBoomthegriffin

Fern Almot-SonicBoomthegriffin

Cynder Shadows-SonicBoomthegriffin

Flashwing Shine-SonicBoomthegriffin

Whirlwind Secura-SonicBoomthegriffin

Teachers

Mr Evans-bpevans

Adolf Eisenhower-zombiefear101

Mrs Carter-SonicBoomthegriffin

Miss DeRushie-SonicBoomthegriffin

Miss Hall-SonicBoomthegriffin

Mr Heisengoph-SonicBoomthegriffin

Mr Sharland-SonicBoomthegriffin

Mrs T-SonicBoomthegriffin

So anyways lets get on with the story

Sonic Boom's POV

The bell rung and lots of students were coming into assembly it was where we were supposed to be going then the Head teacher came in and said "Good mourning children, now this is no ordinary school we are going to put you in a forest and it will be a survival school." She clicked her fingers and we were in a forest "Good luck." "Wait so your just going to leave us here, but its cold." I said with a hope she would take us to a normal school "Yep, should have worn more then that chiffon dress." She said How was I supposed to know, anyway we were in a massive forest with a load of people, but I was concentrating on a Scarlett haired guy my age and wearing a red t-shirt, yellow jeans and red converse, he was, cute there were a few other people as well as some of the classic competitors, like Heather, she was the one who caught my eye, she's rude, arrogant, mean the list could go on basically, I was not happy to see her, surely she would have something to say about my dress, my hair, the way I act, the way I looked, my massive crush on that scarlett haired boy already just something so yep, there were a few people I seemed happy to meet like my mates Whirlwind, Cynder, Flashwing and Willow but there were a few other people that seemed cool

Sunburn's POV

Well that was interesting, and random ok so I just got my head round things 1. A cute girl battled the head 2. We're in the forest 3. I'm going insane

* * *

**Lol Sunburn anyways I will be doing POV's on you're guys OC's to I was just busy seeming as I'm ill :( but it will be better next time, promise but you til then, see ya**


	4. Chapter 4 Chapter 2 and Apps Still Open

**Chapter 2**

******Apps are still open, I need more charectors that arnt mine, so lets go (for the crush part you can put anyone you like and there is no limit to how many charectors you app)**

* * *

Boys

Sunburn Bonteri-SonicBoomthegriffin

Anthony Burton-CommunityFan27

Max Maxwell-firepoisensteel

Secret Slasher-CartoonCrazy1293

Jacob Camo-wolflover595

Spade Nomack-Camp Half Blood 1

Tocho Storms-BigBenjamin

Drobot Skie-SonicBoomthegriffin

Zap Will-SonicBoomthegriffin

Spyro Walker-SonicBoomthegriffin

Zack Bishop-SonicBoomthegriffin

William Acera-SonicBoomthegriffin

Andrew Mascura-SonicBoomthegriffin

Ruben Ginge-SonicBoomthegriffin

Graham Sander-SonicBoomthegriffin

Rohan Heavon-SonicBoomthegriffin

Finn Harrison-SonicBoomthegriffin

* * *

Girls

Sonic Boom Tano-SonicBoomthegriffin

Kristin Hale-GuardianDeamonNAngel

Arina Tyler-hailrose1999

Annabella Foxe-LoveAgain21

Elizabeth Lee Rosewood-TheDancerLaRae

Serena Jones-lololo9

Darcy Woods-Darcy Dark Woods

L.B. Reynolds-Markiplier's Fangirl

Rachael Monroe-zombiefear101

Aera Soul-Heroi Oscura

Casey Delia-YourExLover

Willow Bullock-SonicBoomthegriffin

Fern Almot-SonicBoomthegriffin

Cynder Shadows-SonicBoomthegriffin

Flashwing Shine-SonicBoomthegriffin

Whirlwind Secura-SonicBoomthegriffin

* * *

Teachers

Mr Evans-bpevans

Adolf Eisenhower-zombiefear101

Mrs Carter-SonicBoomthegriffin

Miss DeRushie-SonicBoomthegriffin

Miss Hall-SonicBoomthegriffin

Mr Heisengoph-SonicBoomthegriffin

Mr Sharland-SonicBoomthegriffin

Mrs T-SonicBoomthegriffin

* * *

Lets go

* * *

L.B. Reynolds' POV

Well this was, interesting, so what I had bat here'd is that the head teacher is no good at her job, a blue haired girl just stood up to her, I was surrounded by a load of 16 yr old students, at least they were my age, and there was a cute dark blonde boy wearing a green shirt and orange jeans... But we were in the middle of the forest, at least there was some of the classic competitors...

* * *

Kristin Hale's POV

Okaaaaaaaaaay, um, there must be some kind of base or house around here, they wouldn't leave us with no shelter, would they?

* * *

Jacob Camo's POV

Well matey this was interesting, at least I have a lot of experience with plant life or all us would be as doomed as a kangaroo being stalked by a dingo.

* * *

Darcy Woods' POV

Well it was dark so we should sleep, at least the dark is my favorite subject.

* * *

Spade Nomack's POV

Well the nature and scene was beautiful at least, very holy.

* * *

Elizabeth Lee Rosewood's POV

Well at least it's dark so I can concentrate

* * *

Serena Jones' POV

Such a lovely scene to paint, or draw witch media should I use, hmmmmm.

* * *

Casey Delia's POV

WOO HOO the wild my kind of scene.

* * *

Tocho Storms' POV

Well I must say interesting a forest, would have preferred the savanna myself but you can't always get what you want

* * *

Rachael Monroe's POV

Not many spiders here, oh well at least no-one is poking fun at me, for now, being a centaur but a spider instead of a horse is hard.

* * *

Aera Soul's POV

Well it is a very soulful place.

* * *

Max Maxwell's POV

No cake? NO CAKE!

* * *

Anthony Burton's POV

Well this is, scary.

* * *

Anabella Foxe's POV

Great nothing to plug my hair-straighteners in.

* * *

Ariana Tyler's POV

Well there is a lot of people

* * *

Drobot Skie's POV

WELL MY CALCULATIONS SAY THAT THERE IS SOME KIND OF HIDDEN BASE, BUT WHERE AND HOW ARE WE GOING TO SEE IT!

* * *

Zap Will's POV

What where's the surf?

* * *

Spyro Walker's POV

Well being a good leader I can definatly lead them to safety and get that beautiful purple and silver haired girl over there.

* * *

Zack Bishop's POV

Well at least there are cute girls.

* * *

William Acrea's POV

Where am I supposed to play ball

* * *

Andrew Mascura's POV

Haha cute girls awesome scene and I am all fired up.

* * *

Spyro Walker's POV

All Fired Up is my catchphrase

* * *

Ruben Ginge's POV

Ginger is back!

* * *

Graham Sander's POV

The water flow here is approximatly c2 5b.

* * *

Rohan Heaven's POV

Blonder Bigger Bolder.

* * *

Finn Harrison's POV

Green!

* * *

Willow Bullock's POV

Nature YAY!

* * *

Fern Almot's POV

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

* * *

Cynder Shadow's POV (The one Spyro was talking about)

Well I love the dark, so many shadows.

* * *

Flashwing Shine's POV

Ahhhhh were am I going to put all my beauty products *faints* (how many times did it take me to spell beauty right?)

* * *

Whirlwind Secura's POV

I like rainbows?

* * *

Sunburn Bonteri's POV

I'm going insane for 2 reasons 1 I'm in the middle of the forest and 2 That hot girl is driving me insane

* * *

Sonic Boom Tano's POV

That red haired boy is cute, but we need shelter, after I've calmed everyone down I scout over the forest with a birds eye view.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it if I didn't interpretive your charector the right way just PM me and I'll set that right BYE!**


End file.
